


Working Up The Courage

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mouse Eating Mentions, Teenage Rebellion, Yeah dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Mako meets a kid outside the principal’s office that wants to know him a lot better.





	Working Up The Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for junkerbunny!

Mako sighed as he trudged toward the principal’s office. He dropped down in the only vacant seat, folding his arms, settling down. He looked sideways at the guy sat next to him. He recognised him as the weird jittery guy from math, the one who ate his erasers. James something?

“Hi…” He whimpered. Probably frightened of Mako. Most people were. 

“Hey.” He replied, not too interested in conversation, looking at his chipped black nail polish. 

The skinny guy began shaking like he was drilling the road, his stump arm rubbing at his temple. “What are you in for?” He asked. Mako wasn't looking but he could feel those weird orange eyes all over him. 

“Y'know that Sanderson kid? Smashed his teeth out on a railing.” Mako mumbled, not looking up from his nails, not sounding at all remorseful. 

The skinny guy shook even more, his chair clattering. “What for? Just didn't like his teeth?” 

Mako sat up, licking his thumb and rubbing a speck of blood off his fist. “He's been targeting gay kids.” He shrugged. “Can't let the side down by letting him keep them.” 

“Fuck yeah, fight the system, mate.” The skinny guy grinned, looking like a human vibrator with how shaky he was. “I hope he learnt his lesson.”

Mako finally looked at the guy, scanning him up and down. His clothes were so tatty, as most of them were. Stained, crusted with paint patches and singed holes. He was still shaking. “Do you have an off switch?”

The kid's expression turned sheepish. “You won't see my shakes, sitting in front of me in math, will you? No, I do this all the time.” Now Mako had said something, he seemed like he was fighting to stay still. “More when I'm stressed or anxious.” 

Mako nodded and looked back to the principal’s door, huffing softly. It was a moment before he said “So, what did you do, James?” 

“Jamison. Its okay, it's a weird name.” He smirked a little. “Someone bet me $5 I wouldn't eat the mouse we were dissecting.”

Mako wrinkled his nose a little, raising an eyebrow, feeling a little queasy. “I guess one mouse isn't that bad.”

“No, no…” Oh god, there was more? “It eventually turned into $5 per mouse.” 

Mako's eyes widened as a small stack of bills was shown to him, probably around $30. “You got caught, I assume?” 

Jamison nodded. “Yeah. With a tail hanging out of my mouth.” That caused Mako to laugh slightly, the noise seeming to slow the jitters. “Ain't the first time I've eaten a mouse. Won't be the last. But hey, $30!”

Mako nodded. “What are you gonna do with it?” He asked, wondering what a mouse eater does in his spare time.

Jamie looked at the money. “Was thinking of seeing a movie with someone.” Here come the jitters again. “What's on that's good?”

Mako shrugged. “I only know of one thing and you wouldn't be interested in it.” He was met with an expectant pause. “I like movies with cute animals and happy endings.”

“Doesn't matter what I like. Matters what my date likes.” Jamie explained, stuffing the money into his hoodie. 

Mako wondered what kind of girl would go out with a jittery mouse eater. “And what does your date like?” 

Jamie looked at Mako with a toothy grin. “Movies with cute animals and happy endings.”

This threw Mako for a loop. He was asking him on a date? Nobody had ever wanted to take him out before…and now here was this weird guy who would eat 6 dead mice for $30 and brag about it, one with wild eyes, uncontrollable shakes, a laugh that could annoy Buddha, and the naughtiest smile Mako had ever seen. 

He couldn't resist. 

“As long as I can have popcorn.” Mako smirked, watching the slowly fading grin flare into life, shakes getting stupidly violent.

“Yeah! Great! How about tonight?! God, you've got no idea how long I've been wanting to ask you!” Jamie began to ramble. “Most of my math grades are low because you distract me. And block my view of the board. Also I'm shit at math. But mostly because you're really hot! Is that weird? I just love seeing you, y'know? Your cool hoodies and your hair and god, I wish I was your inhaler. Oh, no, that's definitely weird! What abou--”  
Mako pressed a large fingertip to Jamie's lips, silencing him. 

“Next time, sit next to me.” Mako rumbled as he took his finger away. “I'll help you understand your work.”

The principal opened the door and motioned Jamie inside. “See you after school?” Jamie asked as he stood to walk into the office. 

“Count on it.” Mako smiled, getting one back fiftyfold. Once he was alone again, Mako leant his head against the wall, smiling to himself as he thought about what might happen on his first ever date.


End file.
